


And Peggy (Cheesy Right?)

by geeksrbetterthanu



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ace Hercules, And she means a lot to me, Because he's a bamf who just enjoys his beer, Charles Lee is a gay Mother fucker, Demisexual Laurens, Eliza has no idea what she's getting herself into, F/F, F/M, George is into that, John is like a gay big bro to Peggy, Lesbian Peggy, M/M, Martha is not in this but just know she's chill with it George and Laf, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Peggy can tell things about people because she picks up body language, Peggy is too good for this world, Polyamory, Some things might be historically inaccurate, Well at least fist work that I've posted, and stuff, non-binary Lafayette, pansexual hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeksrbetterthanu/pseuds/geeksrbetterthanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margarita "And Peggy" Schuyler is the ignored Schuyler. But that's fine with her because being ignored gives her the opportunity to observe. And the more she observes and the more she notices, the more she learns about people and how they hide things. And when the Winter Ball of 1780 rolls around she takes a crack at our favorite revolutionary lads.</p><p>Or Peggy is a closeted lesbian who is good at reading people and when the ball happens she finds out everyone is gay too, huh!<br/>Really I just saw gifs of Anthony and Jasmine during Helpless and Satisfied and thought 'Hey! What would their characters be doing?" So here we are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Peggy (Cheesy Right?)

Margarita “And Peggy” Schuyler was the third and forgotten sister out of the Schuyler clan. She was the youngest therefore worth a lot less than her older sisters but hey, Peggy didn't really care. If people payed attention to her the way they did her sisters, they'd probably notice how her eyes tended drift to the young women of New York rather than the men.

Yes Peggy Schuyler was queer and learned, by being ignored by everyone (except for her sisters. They always made sure she was included in everything), how to read people. She could tell what people were most likely hiding, what makes them tick, fears, lust… But most importantly she could tell of people were like her. 

So when the Winters Ball of 1780 rolled around, things got particularly interesting. All the soldiers had different personalities that were so fun to decipher. The Marquis de Lafayette seemed to be queer and was uncomfortable when addressed as ‘he’… Intriguing. Did he wish to be a woman? Or maybe something else… If there is something else. Peggy decided to look it up in her Father's library. Hercules Mulligan didn't seem to have any interest in anyone. Did that make him queer as well? Another thing to research. George Washington… In love with the Marquis. He must have an attraction to both genders, if the way he looks at Martha has anything to say about it. And then came Alexander Hamilton. Peggy decided he loved far too easily. And he was attracted to both genders as well. He was not a monogamous man. She believed him to be loyal to his partner but was able to love more than one.(Peggy learned all about Polygamy during her Roman and Greek culture studies) He seemed to already be in love… And yet Angelica and Eliza were completely in enamored with this Alexander Hamilton. She followed his eyes across the ballroom and there Peggy found his partner, John Laurens. You could immediately tell of you knew what to look for. There's eyes constantly wandered to each other when apart and when together their body language was possessive without even meaning to. 

So Peggy decided to approach this John Laurens as he watched Eliza and Alexander dance.

She approached him with a smile of knowing. “My, my! Good Sir, it seems my sister has taken Lieutenant Colonel Hamilton from right under your nose!” She proclaimed with a giggle.

“I beg your pardon but I do not know to what you refer to.” He smiled though his eyes looked at her with question.

“My apologies if you do not comprehend,” She curtsied. “Margarita Schuyler, but I insist you call me Peggy, every single one of my friends do.”

He bowed with a chuckle. “ Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens, but forgive me I do not remember becoming your acquaintance much less your friend.” Though his words were harsh, his light tone was all Peggy needed to know she made the right choice.

“I'm afraid I insist on our immediate friendship as much as I do my name, Lieutenant.”

An easy smile made his way onto Laurens’ face. “If the lady insists I suppose I have no power to dissuade her.”

Peggy smiled in triumph. “I'm afraid in a situation such as this I must be blunt Sir Laurens.”

“If it is your wish than I have no qualms against it.”

“I came to inform you that I know who you actually are and I am the same.”

“And who, pray tell, exactly are we?"

“Queer.”

John Laurens choked on his wine and Peggy Schuyler did the most unladylike thing, which was to snort like a man in a public setting.

“You know of-”

“I know that when you stare longingly at my elder sister and Lieutenant Hamilton it is not my sister the captivates your heart and mind.”

The man looked at lost before gathering himself. “How?”

She sighed with a smile as rueful as they come. “I am often forgotten. Nobody wants to speak to third Schuyler sister especially if the elder two are still available.” He gave her look of pity which she perished with a glare. “It does not matter I found good use for this in learning to observe the people that I come across. And I've learned to find people like me.” She smiled again in triumph and John Laurens smiled with her.

“It seems you have caught me red handed, My Lady, Peggy.” He conceded. 

“But now that you have me what do wish to do?” Peggy smile grew truly wicked.

“I must ask again Lieutenant, if I may be blunt.”

John Laurens took her hand and kissed it.

“My, Peggy Schuyler, I insist that you be blunt in my presence. And that you, if it pleases, to just call me Laurens.”

“Very well Laurens. I request from you, my truest friend, that you tell me all the details of your affair with Lieutenant Hamilton. And if you can confirm anything I suspect amount your comrades.” 

John Laurens smile a smile that reminded her of the sunshine. Maybe if she was intrigued by the male specimen, she would pursue him.“Very well.”

“Marquis de Lafayette he is queer, yes? And he doesn't like to be referred to as ‘he’.”

“Both correct. Lafayette prefers to be called they or them in closed quarters.”  
Peggy's brow furrowed. “What would you call that?”

“The French call it neutre de genre in English that means-”

“Gender Neutral?” Then she flushed realizing her mistake of interrupting. 

“Pardon me, Laurens, I got ahead of myself.” He smiles kindly.

“That was more than alright. There is nothing that pleases me more than a woman who is educated.” Peggy flushed again and pushed him lightly.

“And General Washington is love with them?” John laughed.

“We’re still placing bets on that matter but yes we believe so.”

“And Hercules Mulligan he is not attracted to anyone?’’

“Not sexually, no but his is more than capable of falling in love.”

“Hamilton? He is attracted to both?”

“All genders actually, Peggy. He is also a man who is polyamorous.”

“I knew it! And you two are in love?”

John smiled his sunshine smile.

“Very much so.”

She then glared haughtily. “So what are his intentions with my sister?”

John smiled a bit rueful and maybe a bit hopeful. “He hopes that he could add her to our relationship. That we could all be together even though they may be legally married. The public would accept a war hero living with a friends so after the war... “ John blushed. “I apologize, Alexander’s rambling behavior has rubbed off on me.” Peggy waved him off.

“What do you think of my sister?” John glanced over at Eliza and Alexander still dancing merrily. Alexander caught his eye and smiled brightly. He whispered something into Eliza’s ear and she smiled softly when she caught his eye as well. The blush under John’s freckles deepened. 

“Oh Peggy… She’s perfect… And if we’re given the chance I know we can make her happy....” John said softly and Peggy cheered excitedly. John returned his attention to Peggy and laughed awkwardly. 

Peggy and Laurens went out to the gardens and they stayed talking the entire night! About Peggy’s feelings, her fancies, how she wishes she could tell Angelica and Eliza. He insisted that she must tell her siblings soon. She listened about his siblings, South Carolina, his father, She even got him to speak about his marriage with Martha and dear Frances. She insisted that he must tell Alexander soon. Eventually Lafayette and Hercules found them in search for John and they all connected perfectly. She spent even more time talking with Lafayette and Hercules about their lives, how they found themselves… All in all it was the absolute best Ball Peggy has ever been to. But as sad as it is, all good things must come to an end.

“Wait wait wait wait, WAIT!” Hercules gasped for breath, he shoulders shook with laughter. “Charles Lee… Is in love with Laurens?!” The spurred on more laughter and Laurens making a disgusted face.

“And our Marquis Lafayette and… General Washington.” Peggy confirmed with a giggle.

“Who’s not?” Lafayette sniffed then they also made a face. “He fancies George? But how do you know?”

“He makes eyes saved for… The bedroom around him… And you… And Laurens.” Peggy laughed an unladylike laugh but she couldn't help it.

“And here I thought he was just angry all the time.” Laurens said with a shake of his head.

“Well-”

“Peggy!” A voice called silencing the group.

“Where'd you go?!”

Peggy groaned like child and sighed. “Sadly my sisters have found me. Our fun must come to an end.”

The boys all booed and complained and she nodded glumly.

“I expect letters from all of you very shortly, especially you Laurens, If you think you’re getting rid of me soon you all are mistaken.” Peggy glared at every person individually then let a smile take over as they laughed.

“Oh Mon Cheri,” Lafayette cried. “I feel as though I’m losing a childhood friend.” They clasped hands with her tightly and she put her hand up to her head and fainted in Lafayette’s arms dramatically. 

“Oh, Lafayette how will I survive without you?!” They hugged, then she scooped up by Hercules and she laughed as he twirled her.

“Peggy Schuyler you are a wonder!” 

“You should see me at the pub.” She smiled haughtily. The Lafayette and the boys stared. “What do you expect with a name like Margarita? I have to own up to it somehow.” Hercules placed his hand over his heart. 

“Can I marry Peggy platonically?” Mulligan asked Lafayette. 

“As long as I can be a paramour.”

“What is this I hear about marriage?” All heads swivel to see Angelica Schuyler flanked by Hamilton and Eliza.

“Lieutenant Colonel Hamilton.” Peggy curtsied as the men behind her bowed.

“Mesdames Angelica and Eliza Schuyler.”

“Miss Angelica and Miss Eliza Schuyler.”

“No need I believe we were already introduced. But, ” Angelica bright smile turned tight and a bit scary. “I do not remember any of you being acquainted with my younger sister.”

“Angelicaaaaa,” Peggy whines. “Stop scaring away my friends.”

“And here I thought they were mine.” Hamilton teased. John smiled and shook his head.

“Sorry Ham, you’ve been replaced by the lovely Peggy Schuyler.” Peggy curtsied and giggled.

Hamilton gasped in fake offense. “How can anyone replace the moi?!” Eliza giggled into her hand and Hamilton blushed.

“Peggy Schuyler is now an official Revolutionary Lad.” Hercules proclaimed.

“Lady!” Angelica interjected.

Peggy rolled her eyes. “It's fine, Angelica. Welp bye guys!” 

They all chorused their goodbye (Eliza and Hamilton took partially long) and The Schuyler Sister walked out of the ball with a new sense of being. Though they all smiled and waved but in the carriage is where Peggy got interrogated.

“Who were they?”

“What they want?”

“Did they threaten you?”

Peggy rolled her eyes. "Really?

“Do they want to court you?”

"They wouldn't all want to court her Angelica... Would they?"

"Guys." Peggy tried to interrupt.

"Same thing happened to Amelia Barton."

"Guys!" Peggy huffed a little louder.

"What?!" Eliza gasped but not at Peggy at Angelica. So much for her sisters not ignoring her.

"Hush Eliza I will discuss this with you later. What's with that John Laurens fellow?”

"What about the Marquis?"

"Oh yeah you know I've heard stories-"

“GUYS!” Both girls stopped their questions. “You know I am capable of making friends, right?”

“But-”

“I love you both but please calm down. We were just talking plus, they're friends of a certain Hamilton so I'm sure they had no plans of bringing harm to me.”

Both girls were silent looking at Peggy perplexed. Then Eliza spoke up.

“What were you all even talking about?”

Peggy looked down and grimaced. Should she tell her sisters? She told complete strangers so she should be able to them… But her newfound friends they were like her...

“We… We can relate because they have secrets similar to… Mine.”  
Angelica looked as though she was going to speak but, Eliza shook her head.

“You can tell us anything, right Peggy? I promise we won't tell anyone and we'll always love you.”

“I fancy ladies.” Angelica and Eliza’s faces drained of color.

“Wh-”

“I'm homosexual, queer, I'm interested in the wrong things. I dream of sodomy therefore let me burned at the stake! And if you can't accept me I swear I'll-”

Only when her sisters both enveloped her in a hug is when she realized she was crying. They arrived home but they stayed in that carriage for a long while reassuring their younger sister about how much they loved her and his brave she was.

Yes the Winters Ball of 1780 was the best night of Peggy's life. And from there it only got better.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more to this series so stay tuned!  
> Please give me reviews it'll be very helpful since it's my first. Any critics would be amazing.  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
